


Drunk Dial

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Category: Actor RPF, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: Colton was drunk. And drunk people often make mistakes when using a cellphone.
Relationships: Colton Haynes/Tyler Posey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Drunk Dial

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, this could actually happen. Like, Colton is gay, and Tyler doesn't like labels, but he sure as hell isn't straight. 
> 
> So that makes you wonder, what's the chance of them actually hooking up IRL, especially after the announcement of a possible Teen Wolf reunion, and Colton being divorced? I'm gonna say it can be pretty high in my mind.
> 
> (Edit: Tyler just came out as pansexual, so yeah, guess he chose that label for himself.)

“Fuck.” Colton was drunk. He had been looking forward to this night all week long, had spent more time than he would have cared to admit on fixing his hair, and even bought a new outfit for the occasion. When it was all said and done, he expected to be blissfully fucked to within an inch of his life, not slamming back shots by himself at the crappiest bar in the city, refusing to believe he had been stood up until the bartender took pity and personally paid for a cab.

He cursed as he tripped over a pair of sneakers he had left in the hallway, catching himself on the door frame before he tumbled down onto his face. Who the hell was this guy to stand him up? They had been talking for two weeks, the guy was more than interested at the pictures he had sent him… So what the flying fuck?

No, Colton Haynes was not going to let this slide. He made his way into the living room, only managing to trip once more over the edge of the carpet, before he launched himself into the arm chair and dug his cell phone out of his pocket.

He had been texting this guy almost nonstop, so he pulled open the keyboard, and tapped on the "T". This guy had better be in the hospital or some shit like that…

 _“Hello?”_ The phone answered, the voice sounding confused.

“Did you forget something, Travis?” Colton spat out, feeling his hands shaking as he clenched the phone.

_“What? Colton? Dude, I think you have-”_

“I waited for four fucking hours! Seriously, I half considered that maybe you had fucking died or some shit like that. You said you were so ready to meet me, and then you make me walk to the fucking divest bar you could find and don't even bother to show the fuck up!”

_“Wait… No, listen! I’m not--”_

“No, no you listen to me!” Colton slurred, and swallowed hard as he tried to collect his thoughts. “I primped like a fucking girl. I even went out to get fucking waxed man. Like, I don’t just do that, you know? And I was totally planning on sucking you down at that bar before letting you take me home to fuck me senseless. And I give really, really, really good fucking blow jobs.”

There was silence on the other end and Colton felt a spike of anger go through him. If this douche hung up on him…

 _“Maybe,”_ the soft voice on the other end made him jump and press the phone tighter against his ear. _“Maybe I went to the wrong bar on accident? I can come to you…”_

“Yeah. Well. Maybe.” Colton snorted, rubbing a hand across his face. “Yeah, you know what, you do that.”

 _“Alright. I’ll be there soon.”_ Colton hung up, pulling up the call to hit the little speech button and sent his address. He sunk down on the couch to wait, wondering how the hell they moved from him being pissed back to him getting laid. Was he being too easy? Fuck, he needed to sober up for this shit.

He stumbled his way from the couch into the kitchen, flicking on the Keurig and preparing himself a hot cup of coffee. He sunk down into a kitchen chair, hands curling around the fresh mug and letting the heat radiate from the cup into his hands. He sighed, drawing a long sip and shivering as felt the heat swarm through his entire body.

He looked up at the clock on the wall and willed it to move faster. He should probably make Travis work for it. Hell, Colton was pretty modest, but he knew that he was a catch. Travis wasn’t bad looking from the pictures he had sent, he was your average guy. Not too bad to look at but… Colton had him beat on that scale. So for standing him up? He would have to work for it. And Colton would not be giving him a blow job, that much was decided. He snorted into his coffee, downing the rest of the cup and hissing as it burned the back of his throat. He would, however, expect the best damn apology blow job of his entire life. It had been a few months since he had been intimate with anyone other than his right hand… After his divorce…

His eyes flicked up to the clock again and he realized that fifteen minutes had passed with him sitting in the kitchen thinking about blow jobs. He could feel himself hardening in his jeans and shifted to adjust himself. Travis would be here soon and he didn’t want to look like a ready and willing slut. A knock on the door made him jump.

“The wrong bar has got to be the lamest excuse I have ever—ever heard of.” Colton stumbled over the end of the sentence as he flung open the front door to display a familiar face. A face who was most definitely not Travis’. “Um.”

“Hey.” Tyler smiled.

“Um.” Colton replied again. What a stupid response.

“So… You called me…” Tyler shrugged, still smiling as he took in Colton’s appearance.

“Oh. Fuck.” Colton’s grip tightened on the door, disappointment flooding him. “So I take it you weren’t really interested in getting drunk dialed at one in the morning?”

“I wasn’t expecting it.” Tyler chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door jam. Colton felt the heat creep up his neck as he took in the muscles underneath the tight black t-shirt. “But…” Colton’s eyes snapped up again, studying Tyler’s face. “I heard you give excellent blow jobs and were expecting to get fucked senseless...”

“Yes…” Colton said distractedly, as he stepped back away from the door and holding it open for Tyler. “You want something to drink Ty?” He felt a hand against his chest as he took a step into the house, his cock twitching as he felt fingers shifting over his shirt, and his mouth went dry.

“No, I’m ok… And you?”

“No, can’t say that I am…” Colton swallowed hard, his eyes flicking down to Tyler’s crotch, breathing hard when he sees he’s not the only one interested.

“Well good.” Eyes sparkling as he continued to smile down at Colton. “It’s been a while, dude…”

“Yeah...” He whispered back. He pulled Tyler off balance, Tyler pitching forward and Colton’s own back slamming into the wall, moaning loudly when Tyler’s body fell flush against his, pinning him in place. “It’s really nice to hear from you...” Tyler chuckled, grinding into Colton before he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the sheer fact that if Colton didn’t get a dick in his ass in the very near future he was about to implode, but Colton felt completely at ease allowing his former Teen Wolf co-star to attack his mouth as they jutted against each other in the entryway of his apartment.

Tyler’s tongue danced across his lower lip and Colton let his mouth fall open, accepting the intrusion with a loud moan. He could practically feel Tyler’s smile against his lips, and it was mind-altering. He ran his hands up Tyler’s back, shoving his shirt up as he went, reveling in the feeling of the muscles rippling underneath his touch.

“Off.” He demanded, breaking their kiss to allow Tyler to bend down slightly so he could rip the t-shirt off completely. “Jesus Christ.” He whispered, taking in Tyler’s half naked form and his tattoo covered body. Tyler chuckled softly, tugging at the hem of Colton’s own shirt. He allowed it to be hauled over his head and the moment Tyler turned to toss it behind him, Colton pounced. He gripped Tyler’s hips, fingers digging into heated flesh, as he arched up to bite the tendon in Tyler’s neck, tongue flicking across the spot. Tyler gasped, slamming his hands against the wall, caging Colton in.

Colton smirked, kissing and nipping his way across Tyler’s neck as his fingers played along the hem of Tyler’s jeans.

“Tease.” Tyler hissed as Colton bit down again, his hips rocking forward into Colton’s hands. Colton smirked in reply and flicked the button of Tyler’s jeans open, pulling at the fabric to let Tyler’s uncut dick spring out. “ _Fuck_.” Tyler whispered as Colton slid the fabric the rest of the way down, smiling to himself as he realized Tyler wasn’t wearing anything underneath the denim. He sunk to his knees as he went, biting Tyler’s thigh to let the other man know what he wanted. Tyler lifted one leg, then the other, so Colton could get him completely naked.

And what a sight that was. Colton rocked back on his knees, looking up at Tyler leaning over him, his pupils blown as he gazed down. He leaned forward to lick down the skinny trail of hair leading from Tyler’s belly button to his fully erect cock, twitching in response as Colton’s breath trailed across the sensitive skin. Colton laughed as he leaned forward, running his tongue along the underside of Tyler's shaft, eliciting a deep moan and a shiver that shook the other man's entire body.

"Can I?" Colton whispered, accepting the hitch of breath from above him as an answer, before leaning forward and curling his tongue around the thick head, sucking it gently into his mouth. He was rewarded with a quick spurt of precum and a soft moan. He reached up to grip Tyler's hips, holding the other man in place so he could lazily lick and stroke his mouth around his cock, sucking and nipping with his lips as he went. He removed one of his hands to reach between Tyler's legs, rolling his balls around in his hand, pulling at them gently as he shifted again and took Tyler's entire length deep into his mouth.

" _Fuck_!" Tyler cried out, his hips jerking forward, his cock pressing further down Colton's throat. Colton hummed his response, loving the feeling of a hard cock pressed against his tongue, breathing through his nose and inhaling the deep, musky scent of the man before him. He pulled back slowly, sucking at the tip before setting a slow and easy pace, his own hips bobbing in time with his mouth. He let his hands slip back around Tyler's waist, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his ass and pulling him deeper.

Colton loves this, has always loved this. Even though he was the one on his knees, he had all the control and all the power, the man above him coming apart entirely, completely surrendered. That’s what made his marriage with his ex-husband so exciting at the beginning. He smirked, humming around Tyler's cock, his moan matching that from above him.

"Fuck, Colton, dude. Gotta stop... I'm so _close_ …" Colton flattened his tongue against the underside of Tyler's cock, sucking hard as he moved back. Tyler fell out of his mouth with a soft pop, the hardened flesh bouncing against his cheek. "Jesus..."

"I watched ‘Now Apocalypse’ twice, you know? I particularly enjoyed your scenes…" Colton smirked, breathing heavily and running his hands up Tyler's inked body as he stood, pressing against him and catching his lips. “Kinda made me wish I had auditioned for the main role…” Tyler laughed against his mouth, hands gripping his jeans and yanking hard. He ran his tongue against Colton's lower lip and Colton opened again, letting Tyler explore, his tongue prodding and insistent as he worked Colton's jeans open.

Colton felt the rest of his clothing drop and Tyler's fingertips burning trails into his skin as they skimmed across his heated flesh, dancing lower as he continued to fuck Colton's mouth with his tongue. When he found Colton's hard length, wrapping his fingers around it and giving a light squeeze, Colton found himself moaning into Tyler's mouth, his hips jerking forward into Tyler's hand.

Tyler broke away from him suddenly, reaching down to his jeans and leaving Colton leaning against the wall panting and out of breath. He smiled as he watched the way Tyler's muscles moved as bent down, his skin glistening in the light cast into the hallway from the kitchen. Tyler stood back up, his fingers coated with lubricant as he closed the space between them.

"A man always comes prepared." Tyler's eyes sparkled as he slipped his hand between Colton's parted thighs, fingertips dancing around Colton's hole. "No pun intended."

"Seriously?" Colton snorted, slipping his legs apart further to give Tyler access. Tyler smirked back at him, kissing him softly as he pressed his finger in, moving in circles around the tightly furled muscle. Colton groaned against Tyler's lips, moving to place his arms on Tyler's shoulder and pushing himself up, angling his hips forward.

"God, you have always been so fucking gorgeous..." Tyler murmured, nudging Colton's head to the side so he could kiss down Colton's strong jaw to his neck. He bit down softly and Colton gasped at the slight pain. He let his eyes fall closed, leaning his head back against the wall to let Tyler work his way up to two fingers, twisting and pressing deeper as he bit and kissed Colton's neck.

Colton felt like he was floating, Tyler's fingers were thick and hot inside of him, pressing in all the right places. His neck was on fire, burning where Tyler had bit too hard and Colton hoped he would find marks in the morning to remind him. His head was spinning slightly from the alcohol still coursing through his system. When Tyler pulled away from his neck again, Colton made a noise of protest that caused Tyler to chuckle back at him in response.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, man…" Colton watched as he bent down to pick up a condom he must have dropped between their feet. Tyler crooked his fingers as he stood, hitting Colton's prostate in just the right way to make him gasp. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, dude. Right here with you pressed up against the wall. I'm going to make you feel it for days, would you like that?" Tyler's voice was barely above a whisper, but his words surrounded Colton completely, sending a tremor through every inch of him.

"Fuck. Yes." He replied, crushing their mouths together. Tyler’s moan rocked through him and he pulled his fingers back out of Colton's body to work the condom over his own length. Colton tried to move them to the side so he could get leverage on the small table that held a bowl for his keys and wallet, but Tyler pulled him back, gripping the backs of his legs and pulling him up completely, slamming his back into the wall.

Colton gasped at the burn as his shoulders slid up the wall and let his legs wrap around Tyler's hips. He knew his eyes were wide as he looked down at Tyler, taking on all of his weigh, holding him high up off the ground. Fuck, Colton was sure he had never seen anything sexier, considering he had been crushing pretty hard on all of his male co-stars back in in the day from the very first time he had met them. Tyler pressed him into the wall, holding him with one arm and using his free arm to guide himself into Colton. Colton moaned as Tyler's hands returned to his hips, guiding him down on his length slowly until he was buried deep inside.

" _Fuck_ , _Colton_." Tyler groaned into his neck, fingers digging deep into Colton's hips in the most delicious way.

"That's the idea, Ty..." Colton replied, tightening his legs and clenching his muscles around Tyler's cock. Tyler growled and pulled back only to slam into Colton hard, making Colton's head slam back into the wall and gasp in both pain and pleasure.

Colton let himself go, the feeling of Tyler pounding into him hard, slamming their bodies together and Colton's shoulders slamming against the wall at every thrust was intoxicating. Something in the other room crashes to the floor, the sound sending a shock straight through to Colton's cock, pressed hard and riding against Tyler's muscles. Tyler doesn't even pause at the sound and seems to drill into him harder. The sound of skin slapping against skin and Colton's small moans surround them. Headlights shine in through the thin window beside the door, illuminating them completely and Colton groans at the thought that someone could see them, see him being fucked in the middle of his entryway.

" _Tyler- fuck... Right there_ …" His fingers dig into the corded muscles of Tyler's arms as Tyler finds that sweet spot, sending shocks of pleasure through him. Tyler shifts his hips, matching the angle and hitting the spot again and again.

"Come for me." Tyler whispers, dipping his head to suck a nipple into his mouth, his tongue darting around the tightened nub before he bites down. Colton cries out, pushing himself down on Tyler's cock as Tyler slams upwards. He can feel his balls tightening, tingling starting in his lower abdomen all the way to his toes. " _Come_ _on_." Tyler bites down again and Colton loses it, his cock pumping out thick ropes across Tyler's chest tattoos and stomach. He bears down, clenching around Tyler buried deep inside of him as he rides out his orgasm.

Tyler groans, burying his head in the crook of Colton's neck as his thrusts lose their rhythm and he pumps erratically, his nails digging painfully into Colton's flesh. He can feel Tyler's cock twitching his final release and Tyler collapses against him, breathing hard into his ear.

" _God_ …" Colton gasps, slowly sliding his shaking legs back down to the floor, his arms wrapped around Tyler's back and holding them together.

"Actually," Tyler gasped, a smile in his voice. "It's Tyler." Tyler's laugh shakes them both, and Colton feels empty and disappointed when Tyler pulls out and moves back. "Bathroom?"

"Follow me." Colton pulls away from the wall, wincing at the pull against his skin from where he was suctioned against it with sweat. The moment over, Colton is waiting for the awkwardness to set in as he leads Tyler into his bedroom and points to the master bathroom. Tyler nods once, opening the door and disappearing into it.

Colton sighs, pulling a discarded t-shirt from the top of his dirty laundry pile and wiping his chest clean. He pulls back the covers to his bed, sinking into the mattress and waits for Tyler to come back out.

Out of all of the outcomes the night could have brought? This was not something Colton had expected. He smiled to himself as he traced his fingers across his swollen lips. From the bathroom he could hear the sound of running water shutting off.

"Well, you still have my number..." Tyler called from the bathroom and Colton could hear the laughter in his voice. "But..." He popped his head out, looking suddenly nervous. "Can I stay the night?"

Colton couldn’t help it. He started laughing, the sound of it rolling through him and leaving him shaking and gasping for air. He glanced up to see Tyler leaning against the door frame to the bathroom, arms across his chest and still beautifully naked, with an amused expression on his face.

“ _God_.” He gasped, letting himself fall back into the pillows of his bed, smiling as he pulled covers back all the way in invitation. Tyler chuckled and walked across the room to slip underneath, pulling Colton against his chest.

Colton Haynes was still drunk. But he was blissfully fucked, his back pressed up against a sexy-as-fuck man, and he had all the plans in the world to make it happen again, and again...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos + Comment!


End file.
